


Сны не всегда вещие и не всегда к добру

by Agres



Series: В Бездну эти названия [14]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Если с оператором разговаривает манифестация Бездны — это что-то да значит. Вот только что? Да ещё и ключевое слово-то какое странное: буханочка.
Series: В Бездну эти названия [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283





	Сны не всегда вещие и не всегда к добру

Ночь пахла прекрасной свежестью петрикора. Дождь прошёл совсем недавно, и гранитные плиты мощения отчётливо поблёскивали в мягком свете фонарей. Через рассеивающиеся облака кое-где проглядывали звёзды; ветер сбивал с густых крон окружающих площадь деревьев капли воды.   
В домах жилого сектора не освещалось ни единого оконного проёма. Район спал.   
Я прошла по площади, подошла к постаменту, на котором обычно располагался медный, покрытый патиной памятник — высокая мужская фигура в тренчкоте. Сейчас же памятник отсутствовал, и вместо него на массивном постаменте сидела девушка, ещё совсем подросток, в чёрно-рыжей защитной спецодежде металлургического производства. Если бы вместо специализированной куртки-кирасы на ней были надеты дутая жилетка, закатанная выше локтей плотная синтетическая рубашка и высокие кожаные перчатки, то девушка являлась бы полной моей копией — я не так давно кардинально сменила имидж.  
— Привезите мне клярити, — сказала та, наблюдая за моим приближением, — я без маны как без рук.  
— Нам связь обрубили, — пожаловалась я, — эта ебучая овца полностью заглушила нам сигналы тревоги.   
Двойник только отмахнулась. Я и сама понимала, что её не волнуют ни овцы, ни волки, ни сигналы тревоги. В масштабах Бездны все дела системы Ориджин не имели никакого значения.  
Подумав о масштабе Бездны, я невольно взглянула на уже очистившееся от облаков небо, где неритмично, необычайно интенсивно мерцали огоньки звёзд, не складывающиеся ни в одно из известных мне созвездий. Девушка тоже посмотрела на небо.  
— Буханочка, — сказала она, указывая наверх вытянутым пальцем в тяжёлой защитной перчатке.  
— Созвездие? — не поняла я, пытаясь в этой звёздной мешанине выцепить взглядом хоть что-нибудь мало-мальски внятное.   
— Нет. Безумная луна. Там буханочка.   
Мерцание звёзд начало тускнеть, и одновременно с этим неотвратимо таяли краски и очертания площади, сливаясь в сплошную беспросветную черноту.  
— Какая ещё буханочка? — не понимала я, отчаянно пытаясь удержать видение. До меня донеслись только последние слова двойника:   
— Буханочка индивидуалист какой-то, он сам по себе бегает.  
  
Я открыла глаза, некоторое время пусто смотрела в пресловутую беспросветную черноту, затем всё же подняла крышку установки. Приглушённое освещение операторского зала было настроено так, чтобы не причинять дискомфорта глазам.   
На правом подлокотнике установки стоял стакан воды. На левом подлокотнике сидела плюшевая боларола. Я её туда не помещала.   
— Индивидуалист, — повторила я слова двойника.   
Излучение Бездны время от времени давало о себе знать, выражаясь в специфических сновидениях или, реже, галлюцинациях, но система соматического узла неизменно не регистрировала никаких всплесков энергии, отклонений или вмешательств извне. Я не знала, чем являлись подобные девиации — следствием нервного напряжения ли, побочными эффектами соматической связи ли. Может быть, я попросту медленно и неотвратимо сходила с ума.  
Индивидуалист... как же там было? Бух...   
Я сосредоточилась, пытаясь вспомнить вертевшееся на языке и ускользавшее слово, которое произнёс двойник. Что-то про созвездие... или нет?   
Я протянула руку, нащупала стакан и отпила воды, после чего разъединила нейро-подключение и поднялась с сидения, нетвёрдо ступая затёкшими ногами.  
Дверная панель с тихим свистом открылась, впуская в зал помахивавшего собранным в кольцо аттераксом Умбру. Он мягко вытолкал ногой сунувшую нос в отсек Соду, остановился у входа и развернулся ко мне.  
_«Поехали убьём кого-нибудь уже, а»_.  
— Умбра, я забыла слово. Слово на «бух»... бух что-то там, не помню что.  
_«Бухло?»_ — предложил Умбра, в очередной раз взмахнув аттераксом.   
— Там было ещё что-то про индивидуалиста. Или нет? — засомневалась я. — Нет, кажется было.   
_«Так было или нет?»_.  
— Было. Вспомнить бы, что...  
Умбра усмехнулся, развернулся и покинул зал. Я направилась следом. Индивидуалист... бухло... всё-таки одно с другим не сходилось. Впрочем, может быть, если копнуть в этом направлении, я вспомню, о чём шла речь? Двойник иногда говорил нечто дельное. Информацию, полученную от Бездны, в любом случае не следовало сбрасывать со счетов.   
Сода крутилась вокруг Умбры, не сводя взгляда с била аттеракса. На стенных панелях и палубном покрытии технической палубы опять красовались свежие разрезы, подобные тем, которые я застала здесь полтора месяца назад. Я остановилась, тронула пальцем плотную пластиковую стружку. Почему Рига молчит, почему он ещё не заделал весь этот каватий раздрай?  
— Умбра, кто у нас разбирается в бухле?  
_«Бизнес?»_ , — предположил Умбра и снова взмахнул аттераксом. Отпустив пальцами часть шнура, он махнул перед носом у принявшейся ловить било каваты, после чего с силой и с оттягом съездил билом прямо по палубному покрытию, взрезая лезвиями рыжий пластик настила и саму стальную обшивку.   
Я даже не нашлась, что сказать, поэтому просто завопила:  
— Умбра!!!  
Тот остановился, посмотрел на испорченный пластик, словно только что его увидел. Сода тем временем принялась играть с билом, активно его кусая, дёргая и царапая.  
_«Ааа... Да, нехорошо получилось. Задумался»_.  
Одной загадкой моего орбитера стало меньше, но появилась следующая: почему же молчал и молчит Рига?  
— Рига, поехали на Венеру.   
— Мы же и так на Венере, оператор, — жизнерадостно отозвался бортовой компьютер.   
То есть, Ригу происходящее не удивляло. Ну и дела тут творятся.   
Я хмыкнула, после чего поплелась обратно к соматическому узлу.   
  
Токсичный охладительный агент, конденсат, окисляющийся металл, агитационные речи Нефа, гул механизмов и лязгание безостановочно проводящихся работ, неизменный полумрак — всё это была Фортуна. Шум здесь не прекращался никогда. Когда смолкали рабочие инструменты, из разветвлённой системы вентиляции грохотал скег. Может быть, поэтому люди-утюги и хранили свои ГОЛОВЫ в металлических грудных коробах — чтобы не сойти с ума от шума окончательно.  
Мы деловито прошли мимо подписывающей акты выполненных работ Юдико, не обратившей на нас никакого внимания, и направились вдоль канала к залу Бизнеса.   
Бизнес тоже был занят — одновременно объяснял что-то залётным тэнно, давал указания бригаде отлова и обследовал очередного вирминка. Я даже не стала его отвлекать, сразу прошла в сторону подъёмника к Тиккер.   
Оказался занят даже Тиккер — игнорируя практически отсутствующее в каморке освещение, лениво разбирал на обычно пустующем столе свой секонд-хенд, сортируя аугменты и инструменты. При нашем появлении он выпрямился, открыл заслонку грудного короба и окинул выразительным взглядом свой нехитрый товар, после чего перевёл ещё более выразительный взгляд на мою Эмбер.   
— Какие звёздочки, и без охраны...  
— Не куплю, — сказала я, перебив словоохотливого утюга.  
Тогда Тиккер повернулся и столь же выразительно взглянул на папку с долговыми обязательствами.  
— Не куплю, — повторила я. — Слушай, у меня дел по горло и проблем тоже по горло.   
— Там есть должник с изъятием голосовых связок, — произнёс Тиккер, — у него ещё более по горло проблем.   
И настойчиво протянул мне папку.   
Я неохотно приняла папку, понимая, что иначе не добьюсь от Тиккер ничего, наскоро перебрала карты с долговыми обязательствами, вытащила две и оплатила, кое-как сгрузив кредиты, ферритовые сплавы и огранённые фазмины на освобождённый Тиккер от аугментов и инструментов участок стола.   
Получив и децифровав несколько подтвердительных жетонов, я наконец-то получила возможность задать интересующий меня вопрос:  
— Тиккер, как бухло сочетается с индивидуалистами?  
— Эээ... — недоумённо протянул тот, — у тебя странные интересы, звёздочка.  
— Мне снился сон и там было про индивидуалистов и какое-то второе слово, я его забыла, начиналось на «бух». Мы придумали только «бухло». Может ты предложишь что-нибудь?  
Тиккер озадаченно поднял взгляд на изъеденные конденсатом и потёками чего-то непонятного стальные панели потолка, задумался, после чего перевёл взгляд обратно на меня.  
— Бух, говоришь? Ну, бухгалтер. Вполне себе индивидуалист. А мы не индивидуалисты, и потом, звёздочка, рановато тебе ещё пить, тем более, э... индивидуально.   
Я покраснела, сидя у себя в соматическом узле. Веселившийся из-за нашего диалога Умбра изрядно фонил.  
— Ты всё неправильно понял!  
— Всё я правильно понял, — Тиккер вновь принялся за своё дело. — Только лучше всё равно не пей одна, ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт, поверь мне на слово. Знал я одного, Горацио его звали, так вот он...  
Я поспешила распрощаться с Тиккер и спуститься обратно к каналу, после чего, кипя от возмущения и досады, двинулась к лифту.   
— Эй! Эй!  
Я остановилась, повертела головой по сторонам. Умбра указал наверх, и точно — на козырьке второго этажа, ухватившись за выступ каркаса, сидел оживлённо нам махавший местный ребёнок. Убедившись, что я его заметила, ребёнок размашисто поманил нас в свою сторону, после чего поднялся на ноги, перелез с козырька обратно на этаж и ловко забрался в вентиляционную трубу.  
Надо полагать, сноровистые дети либо что-то знали, либо что-то хотели мне сообщить.   
Мы поднялись на второй этаж, на открытом участке которого была устроена крошечная рекреационная зона, перекинулись парой слов с отдыхающими за чашками кофе и пачкой высокопитательных батончиков рабочими, после чего я перенесла своё физическое тело в Фортуну, оставляя Эмбер под присмотром Умбры. Забравшись к вентиляционной трубе, я отодвинула решётку и кое-как поползла по каналу, то и дело вляпываясь в дурно пахнущую слизь конденсата и охладителя.   
Меня не переставала занимать мысль о том, каким же способом люди-утюги принимают и переваривают органическую пищу, учитывая специфику строения их торса.   
  
Выбравшись из трубы, первым делом я вытерла измазанные в токсичной слизи руки об куртку первого попавшегося ребёнка. Тот проигнорировал манипуляции с собой — всё внимание ребёнка было приковано к трём жестяным бочкам разного размера и, судя по звуку, разной степени наполненности, по которым он размеренно и лихо колотил разводным ключом.  
Импровизированной сиротской коммуной служила естественная каверна, куда сходились вентиляционные трубы Фортуны. Дети труб кое-как обжили каверну в соответствии со своими предпочтениями, раскрасили камень яркими безвкусными граффити, натащили сюда гору украденных у долинного персонала Корпуса вещей, на них же ели, спали и собирали ховерборды. Чего здесь только не имелось. Ящики энергетических ячеек, оружейные детали и запчасти, аккумуляторы, металлические листы, какие-то куски катушек, инструменты — и, разумеется, повсюду банки краски, аэрографы, пищевые консервы, упаковки питательных батончиков и бесконечное множество пустых смятых обёрток из-под самих батончиков. Помимо всего прочего, попадались и плюшевые игрушки Бизнеса, хотя пребывание в трубах внешнему виду игрушек на пользу не пошло.  
Этим иррациональным царством управляли Роки и Бун. Я не вдавалась в подробности внутренней иерархии детей труб, мне было достаточно того, что дети содействуют освободительному движению Соляриса, а не капризничают и не зовут мамку. На войне как на войне.  
Роки как раз была здесь — качалась над горой деталей на парящем ховерборде, словно в гамаке.  
— А мы всё слышали!   
Она произнесла что-то ещё, но слова заглушил грохот скега. Когда на детей находил ажиотаж, а находил он по причине их восприимчивости и восторженности легко и часто, здесь лупилось чем могло лупиться по чему могло лупиться. В ход шло всё: бочки, пустые коробы, канистры, даже неудачные ховерборды.   
— Может, вы знаете слова на «бух»? — спросила я, ни на что не надеясь. Роки, однако, закивала, и к ней тотчас подтянулись несколько оборванных, однако выглядевших исключительно довольными детей.  
— Бухло, да! У Биза есть и у Утёнка есть, а больше ни у кого здесь нет. Достанешь?  
— Достану что? — не поняла я.  
— Бухло! — повторила Роки. — Достань. Ты ж летаешь туда, сюда. Вот. А мы тебе что-нибудь.   
Я почесала пальцами щёку, всё ещё не очень хорошо понимая, чего от меня хотят.  
— Вы что, пить собираетесь? Ну, алкоголь?  
Дети засмеялись, подталкивая локтями друг друга и доску Роки. Засмеялась и сама Роки.  
— Что ж ты такая к жизни-то неприспособленная, — снисходительным тоном произнесла матриарх юного общества. — Ох. В общем, ты ж к этим... к острынцам ездиешь, дада?  
— Ездию, — фыркнула я. — И лажу там... по рынку. Ихний рынок прям ваще.  
Роки заметно обрадовалась.  
— О, так ты всё-таки умеешь нормально разговаривать. Короче, привези нам острынского бухла. А то тут не алё.  
— А чего из бизнес-центра просто не утырите?  
По наступившему молчанию я поняла, что Бизнес и на детей впечатление произвёл изрядное.   
— У него утыришь, как же, — пробурчала Роки.   
  
Переместив физическое тело из каверны детей обратно в соматический узел, я решительно отсоединилась от установки и пошла смывать с себя весь этот склизкий вонючий бардак. Выбравшись из стационарной дезинфекционной установки, я с помощью Риги быстро оделась и вернулась в соматический узел, возобновляя контакт со своей Эмбер.  
Сидевший за столом Умбра играл с рабочими в карты.   
— Я к Бизнесу, потом домой.  
Умбра кивнул в знак того, что понял. Оставив его доигрывать партию, я спустилась к каналу и вновь заглянула в зал Бизнеса. Тот уже освободился и, сидя за ветеринарным столом лицом ко входу, сосредоточенно что-то писал в журнале.   
При виде меня Бизнес кивнул, написал ещё несколько слов, после чего захлопнул журнал, положил на него руку и облокотился на столешницу, поворачивая в мою сторону закреплённую на торсе механическую голову.   
— Бухгалтеры и бухло, да?  
— Мне снилось что-то, не смейся только. Иногда снятся определённые сны, имеющие важное значение. И вот было там нечто про индивидуалиста и бух, то есть слово начиналось на «бух», но я его не помню. Вот и спрашиваю, авось в памяти шевельнётся что.  
Бизнес повертел своей механической головой — хорошо смазанные шарниры и электроника двигались мягко, беззвучно, — уставился куда-то на уровень стыка стены с потолком, наконец произнёс:  
— Индивидуалистов у нас здесь нет, бухло покамест закончилось, за бухгалтерами тебе к налоговикам, но вот что я скажу — лучше б ты не имела дел ни с чем из всего этого.   
— Я и не собираюсь, — рассердилась я. — Мне фразу бы вспомнить. Она что-то обозначала. И ни одной зацепки покамест. Хотя подожди. Индивидуалист и бухгалтер... кажется, поняла. Отлично. Спасибо, Биз, пока!  
— Обращайтесь, — сказал мне в спину Бизнес, открывая обратно свой журнал.   
Я торопливо вышла из зала, наткнулась на уже ожидающего меня Умбру, и мы вместе с ним направились на выход из Фортуны.  
— Индивидуалист. Бухгалтер. Дарво. Ну конечно же. Как я сразу не догадалась?  
_«Что за Дарво?»_.  
— Контрабандист, пользующийся протекцией узлов связи. Судя по всему, к нему Бездна меня и направляет. Может быть, он знает что-то о Волке? Или об этой овце?  
Лифтовая кабина унесла нас на поверхность Долины, где прямо перед шлюзом уже подпрыгивал на ховерборде Бун, лихо закручивая доску.  
— Йо, удачники! Наши правильно расслышали, вы за контрабандой? Вот бы вы наши доски там толкнули, а? Четверть вам как посредникам, дада.  
Я пожала плечами.  
— Могу предложить ваши доски Дарво, конечно, только что я ему о них скажу-то?  
— А ща, ща! — Бун спрыгнул с мягко спружинившей доски и уселся на неё. — Ща всё будет, подождите пару минут, ребята притащат. Себе-то доски не желаете? Высший класс соберём, чтобы прям чпок и пиу.  
Я не стала уточнять, что именно подразумевалось под «чпок и пиу», вытащив вместо этого плазменный резак и профилактически проверив сканером по-прежнему пустые ближайшие валуны. Умбра прохаживался по утоптанному снегу взад-вперёд, разглядывая небо с образовываемыми отражателем завихрениями облаков.  
— Почему «удачники»? — спросила я, чтобы как-то занять время.   
— Так если я вас неудачниками назову, вы мне по шее дадите, — охотно отозвался Бун.   
Умбра подошёл к нему, ногой прижал ховерборд настолько низко к снежной поверхности, насколько мог, после чего резко отпустил. Освобождённая воздушная подушка подкинула доску, однако крепко державшийся Бун лишь смеялся.   
Когда откуда-то из-за торцевой стены наземного комплекса Фортуны шустро прикатил на ховерборде очередной ребёнок, держа другой ховерборд под мышкой, и вправду не прошло больше пары минут. Бун забрал у него и вручил мне доску, небольшой ящичек и кустарный буклет.  
— Это образец, это ремкомплект, это наша реклама. Цены указаны в местных кредитах.  
Я последовательно приняла и децифровала доску с ремкомплектом, пролистала буклет. Похожие по структуре на искусственные страницы из записной книжки Тиккер листы представляли собой написанную от руки рекламу с довольно неплохими и точными иллюстрациями ховербордов и их составляющих. Разноцветный текст самой рекламы, равно как и выражения, в которых тот был выполнен, оставляли желать лучшего.  
— Ничего не обещаю, — произнесла я, децифровывая буклет.   
Дождавшийся прибытия наших десантных капсул Бун энергично помахал на прощание.  
  
Мы с Умброй начали препираться ещё на орбитере и, без проблем пристыковав в Страте десантные капсулы, продолжили препираться на пути из дебаркадера в сам узел связи. Умбра цепко держал мою Эмбер за плечо, не позволяя достать ховерборд и въехать в Страту на доске.  
_«Я сказал, нет»_.  
— Но ведь такая реклама! — возражала я.  
_«Нет»_.  
— Почему нет?  
_«Потому что я сказал нет»_.  
— Очень обоснованный ответ! — кипятилась я, безуспешно пытаясь освободить плечо из стальной хватки.  
_«У всех операторы как операторы, и только ты маешься дурью»_.  
— Ну давай Тэшину предложим доску?  
_«Даже не вздумай»_.  
— А вдруг он всю жизнь мечтал о ховерборде!  
Мы вошли в центральный зал узла связи, неизменно людный, неизменно наполненный оживлёнными разговорами. Я полагала, что Умбра оставит меня в покое и отправится в конклав, но он явно вознамерился удостовериться, что я не решу скакать на ховерборде по галереям, площадкам и лестницам.  
— Ты со мной и к Дарво пойдёшь?  
_«Придётся, судя по всему»_.  
Я тоскливо проводила взглядом неизменную выставку розовых Рино, наслаждающихся зрелищем лучшей стороны позирующей Мираж. Умбра ускорил шаг.  
Лифтовой отсек располагался в северном крыле, как раз напротив конклава, и мы не успели дойти до лифта всего ничего, как нас остановил знакомый голос Тэшина:  
— А у вас всё хорошо, я смотрю.  
Тэшин находился у входа в конклав — очевидно, куда-то ходил. Умбра нехотя отпустил моё плечо, и я потёрла намятые твёрдыми пальцами ткани.  
— Во, Тэшин, хочешь ховерборд купить?  
— Что купить? — переспросил тот.   
Я оцифровала ховерборд, бросила на пол — воздушная подушка остановила доску на высоте моего колена, — и вскочила на доску сама. Та спружинила; амортизация оказалась непривычно жёсткой.   
— Ох и ребёнок ты, — ласково произнёс Тэшин, разворачиваясь и скрываясь в дверном проёме конклава. Обдавший меня волной ехидства Умбра направился за ним. Я же из чистого противоречия поскакала некоторое время на доске по отсеку северного крыла, однако удовлетворения мне это не принесло, да и скакать-то я не умела. Подхватив доску под мышку, я всё-таки встала на лифтовую платформу, поднялась на второй этаж и уверенно вошла в зал Дарво.  
  
Дарво совершенно не заинтересовался возможностью быть перекупщиком товаров Долины, поскольку он занимался своим делом исключительно по зову души, а не благотворительности ради. Как объяснил сам Дарво, контрабанда — его довольно прибыльное хобби, а не профессия, и делать первое вторым он совершенно не собирался.   
Правда, вернуться ховерборду обратно к детям труб было не суждено. Совершенно очарованный изделием Клем немедленно забрал доску в своё пользование. Клем сначала покатал на доске свои гракаты, потом покатал себя, потом мы с Дарво кое-как достали Клема из-под стеллажей, в которые тот врезался и уронил на себя вместе со всем разложенным на полках товаром. Дарво остался приводить зал в порядок, а я, привязав верёвочку к носовой части доски, вышла обратно в северное крыло, без усилия таща за собой на верёвочке ховерборд с Клемом. Тот сидел на доске, прижимая свои гракаты к груди, и неразборчиво что-то тараторил.  
Я заглянула к Симарису, но цефалон тотчас принялся орать. Я так и не поняла, чем именно был недоволен Симарис, однако спорить с ним не стала.   
Мы спустились на первый этаж и я, провезя исключительно довольного совершаемой прогулкой Клема по обоим галереям синдикатов, всё-таки двинулась на площадь. Розовые Рино всё так же лениво сидели на центральной лестнице; Мираж сменили принимающие соблазнительные позы Меса и Валькирия, тоже выкрашенные в розовый.   
Я пробиралась между варфреймами, оперативниками синдикатов, людьми-утюгами, остронцами и обычными колонистами и за верёвочку везла за собой Клема на ховерборде, мысленно ухмыляясь. Сейчас на площади воссияет звезда... с гракатами.  
  
Вернувшийся из зала конклава Умбра застал меня в процессе вечного обсуждения форм варфреймов. Лидирировал, понятное дело, Клем.   
Розовые Рино при появлении звезды незамедлительно достали парные гракаты — у которых таковые имелись, разумеется. Те, у кого парных не имелось, достали обычные гракаты. На тех, у кого не имелось даже обычных, смотрели с презрением.   
Разговор на площади шёл исключительно интеллектуальный:  
— Клем!  
— Клем, Клем!  
— К-Л-Е-М!!!  
— Клем! — поддерживал сам Клем, до сих пор не спустившийся с ховерборда и безмерно довольный происходящим. — Граката!  
_«...»_  
Я оглянулась на озадаченного Умбру, улыбнулась, помахала ему рукой своей Эмбер.  
_«Что здесь происходит?»_.  
— Клем, — сказала я. — Граката!  
— Граката! — поддержали розовые Рино. — Клем!  
— Клем!  
— КЛЕМ!  
— Умбра, скажи «Клем».  
_«Клем. Пойдём отсюда»_.  
Сунув верёвочку ховерборда самому Клему, я спустилась по лестнице с центральной площади и пошла на выход из узла связи. Умбра шёл следом.   
_«Что за бардак вы тут устроили? Что сказал Дарво?»_.  
— Дарво сказал... нет, лучше я не буду повторять, что он сказал. В общем, он меня прогнал. Вместе с ховербордом. И разговаривать на тему слова отказался.   
_«Не вещий сон, получается?»_.  
— Скорее всего, я неправильно его поняла. Наверное, там был не бухгалтер. Индивидуальный бух... не бухло, не бухгалтер, что же ещё? Или не индивидуальный?  
Мы остановились на развилке стыковочных платформ, ожидая мантис и лисет. Десантные капсулы других тэнно сновали в образованном защитным куполом узла связи искусственном воздушном пространстве, из-за собственных пустотных щитов появляясь из ниоткуда и исчезая в никуда.  
_«Почему ты придаёшь словам из сна столько значения?»_.  
— Бездна просто так не разговаривает с моим сознанием, Умбра. Это должно что-то значить. Индивидуальный, индивидуалист, бух... я уже даже не уверена, что было именно «индивидуальный». Но там точно было «бух».   
Погрузившись в прибывшие капсулы, мы вынужденно прервали разговор. Под профессиональным управлением Риги мантис и лисет уносили нас с орбитального узла связи в Сетус.  
  
В этой части поверхности Земли стоял самый разгар дня. Ветер нёс с океана прохладу и влажность. Прибрежная вода была багровой от крови — мясники деловито разделывали свежий пласт мяса Башни, и с ближайших каменных гряд за их действиями неотрывно следили кондроки. Работники и высаживающиеся на причале гости Сетуса подошвами своей обуви разносили сочащиеся из полосы мяса кровь и масло всё дальше в сторону поселения.   
Мы поднялись с причала по каменным ступеням, кое-где скользким от свежего масла Башни, и влились в расходящуюся по базару, мерно колыхавшуюся толпу.   
Базар наполняла какофония голосов, звуков и запахов. Как и рабочие смены Фортуны, торговые ряды Сетуса не замолкали ни днём, ни ночью. Со всех сторон предлагали горячий харпу, поджаренные на палочках закуски, и бесконечно продавали мясо Башни, мясо Башни, мясо Башни, пряности, керамику, рыбу (с глазами или без!), фрукты и овощи, высушенные листья бомба, мясо Башни, хозяйственную утварь, украшения, ковры, мясо Башни, маски, ликёр даку, молоко и масло воби, мясо Башни.  
Я остановилась, привлечённая палаткой, в которой торговец расхваливал превосходный вкус своего кубучи. Полные глиняных бутылок ящики теснились за его спиной. Заметив, что к его товару приглядываются, торговец усилил старания, однако я уже двинулась дальше. Дети Фортуны просили купить им в Сетусе какой-нибудь алкоголь, но я совершенно в нём не разбиралась и хотела сначала посоветоваться с Сайей.   
По стоявшему в зените солнцу было очевидно, что с большим шансом Сайя сейчас находилась у шатра Конзу, охраняя обеденный покой своего избранника. Кое-как пробираясь сквозь бесчисленные торговые ряды, туда мы и направились.  
По пути оказалось слишком много всего интересного. Игнорируя скептические комментарии Умбры, я купила несколько блестящих и бессмысленных интерьерных украшений, две корзины разных фруктов, небольшой ковёр местного плетения, кинула пяток кредитов собиравшему на обратный проезд до Марса бедолаге, у которого космический корабль потерпел крушение, а экипаж смылся. И наконец обнаружила себя подходящей к торговому участку охотника Тизоная, обычно продающего отловленных и мало-мальски прирученных для содержания в клетках квакк и кондроков. Сейчас же среди товаров Тизоная бросались в глаза расположенные на столе перед тем плюшевые игрушки.  
Обменявшись с охотником вежливым приветствием, я без спроса взяла и повертела в руках игрушку. Сшитая из толстой, мягкой волокнистой ткани игрушка представляла собой нечто, похожее на выставившего надкрылья жёлтого жука. Правда, у жука отчего-то имелись четыре лапки. И язычок. Язычок всё решил.  
— Почём?  
— Пять пойманных мергу, — отозвался Тизонай, бросив профилактический взгляд на загончик с возившимися внутри котятами каватов.   
— Пять пойманных кого?  
— Мергу.   
Я недоверчиво посмотрела на игрушку, вернула её на стол.  
— Давай я тебе лучше притащу головы гринирских бомбардиров?  
Тизонай отрицательно покачал головой.   
— Что за мерги-то вообще такие? — спросила я, осматривая живой товар. — Впервые слышу. Покажи, или у тебя их нет сейчас?  
— Не приручаются, — коротко ответил Тизонай, однако вытащил откуда-то из-под исполняющего роль прилавка стола и протянул мне рисунок неимоверно уродливой животины. — Вот мергу. Выглядит странно, я понимаю.  
— А почему у него крылья на жопе?  
— Эволюция — бессердечная скотина, — улыбнулся охотник. — Они полезные, только популяция падает, гринир в Эль-Фрии обосновались, бьют мергу со скуки, она скоро исчезнет такими темпами с нашего побережья.  
Я ещё раз посмотрела на плюшевые игрушки.  
— Дай угадаю, с Бизнесом связался и он тебе мозги промыл на тему сохранения популяции и прочей зоозащитной ерунды?  
— Не совсем. Это Бизнес со мной связался, и вот, предложил вариант стимулирования дела, — Тизонай кивнул на игрушки. — Нас же Равнины кормят, а там гринир теперь. Птиц стреляют, леса вырубают, шумят. Нарушится равновесие и на этом всё закончится. Не понимаешь?  
Я отрицательно покачала головой, и Тизонай резким движением выбил ножку у стола с игрушками. Покосившийся стол рухнул; игрушки рассыпались по деревянному помосту. Мы с Умброй торопливо их собрали, возвращая на поставленный Тизонаем обратно стол.  
— Вот точно так же одно звено баланса цепи исчезнет, и исчезнет с Равнин вся фауна. Какие знания нам тогда передавать нашим детям? Как паразитировать на Башне и рассчитывать комиссионные с торговцев?  
— Я хочу этого жука, — уверенно заявила я, снова разглядывая игрушку.  
— Это не жук. Это мергу.  
— Если это не жук, я его не хочу.  
— Хорошо, жук. Пять мергу, — повторил Тизонай, забрал у меня из рук игрушку и водрузил на стол к остальным. — Купи картридж для манка, поймай, я отмечу.   
— Что, звероловная технология Бизнеса?  
— Она самая. И его транспортные дроны.  
Я покосилась на игрушку, после чего подняла предплечье и активировала панель быстрого доступа.  
— Дай картридж на жуков и бутылку феромонов.   
Закончив со звероловным инвентарём, я распрощалась с охотником и мы с Умброй всё-таки двинулись в сторону шатра Конзу, уже ни на что по дороге не отвлекаясь.   
  
Сайя, как и ожидалось, находилась у шатра Конзу. На ступенях ведущей к Вратам на Равнины лестницы привычно сидели ожидающие возобновления приёма варфреймы. Кое-где в тени сидели и сами тэнно, угощавшиеся купленными в торговых рядах лакомствами и мясом на палочках. Здесь же, пользуясь относительным простором площадки, мельтешили местные дети. Дети играли в салки, приставали к варфреймам и к тэнно с глупыми вопросами и, напялив свои неизменные маски из папье-маше, воодушевлённо импровизировали, изображая сцены из героического эпоса.   
— Сура! — заметила меня Сайя. — Привет тебе, и твоему другу тоже привет. Конзу обедает, жди.  
— Так я к тебе, а не к нему.  
Я децифровала незатейливые сувениры, привезённые для Сайи с разных планет, и несколько мелких огранённых самоцветов Долины. Пока Сайя рассматривала нехитрые подарки и рассыпалась в благодарностях, я обратила внимание на скучившуюся неподалёку компанию детей в масках, посматривающих на Умбру и активно о чём-то шепчущихся. Одна из их масок изображала кургузое, однако узнаваемое подобие шлема Умбры.  
— Слушай, Сайя, какие ты знаешь слова, начинающиеся на «бух»?  
— Бухта, — готовно ответила женщина, примеряя широкий медный браслет с характерным витым узором — изделие марсианских колонистов, подопечных Крессы Тэл.  
— А она может быть индивидуальной?  
— Ай-ё, зачем нужна индивидуальная бухта, сура? — удивилась Сайя. — Но может быть, разумеется. Сюда порой прилетают богачи с целыми лунами в собственности, не то что с бухтами.  
Дети наконец закончили спорить и один из них, в маске Умбры, нерешительно приблизился и подёргал Умбру за свешивающийся конец шарфа. Обратив на себя внимание варфрейма, ребёнок набрал в лёгкие воздуха и выпалил:  
— А я такой же!  
Шлемы варфреймов не отражали эмоций, хотя я у себя в соматическом узле ухахатывалась. Умбре было менее смешно, хотя ситуация развлекала и его тоже.  
— А вы убили много гриниров? — продолжал ребёнок. Поняв, что от него просто так не отстанут, Умбра со странными звуками прокашлялся и неровным из-за длительного периода молчания голосом сообщил через имплантат:  
— Много.  
— И на Меркурии?  
— И на Меркурии.  
Несмотря на всю забавность диалога, мне следовало вернуться к насущным делам. Я повернулась обратно к Сайе:  
— Мне снился сон, там говорилось что-то про индивидуалиста и «бух». Похоже на то, что это был вещий сон, но вот вспомнить бы, что за «бух». Если бухта... что может иметься в виду? А действительно, Мер-Са это ж бухта. Я только что оттуда, там лишь мясо, кровь и масло.   
Сайя любовалась браслетом и самоцветами Долины, вертя камни и подставляя грани пробивавшемуся сквозь неплотно натянутые тканевые потолки свету.  
— Может быть, сон намекал, что тебе необходимо купить вытяжку из храмовой кувы или мази на маслах Башни?  
— Вряд ли, — засомневалась я, — у нас другая физиология. Но, кстати, мне надо купить местной выпивки, солярцы просили. Где здесь можно достать чего-нибудь недорогого и некрепкого?  
— Недорогое и некрепкое? Ну купи кубучи. У Нама, вон, купи, он как раз новую партию выставил. Он недалеко от Суумбата, там найдёшь. Скажи, что ты от меня, пусть скидку сделает.  
Я покивала в знак понимания.   
Умбра рассказывал окружившей его стайке детей сказку о том, как доблестные тэнно выкуривают злых гринирцев и жадных корпусовцев из системы Ориджин. О том, что для поддерживания баланса время от времени тэнно приходится вписываться за какую-либо из противоборствующих фракций, он благоразумно умалчивал. Равно как умалчивал и о том, что выкуривай тех, не выкуривай — один хрен все возвращались обратно и окапывались ещё сильнее.  
Не считая нужным Умбру отвлекать и тащить за собой, я вернулась обратно в торговые ряды и, ориентируясь по дощатым раскрашенным указателям, пошла в сторону Суумбата.   
До Суумбата я, однако, не дошла — задержалась у Накак. Неизменно приветливая девочка широкими игривыми жестами зазывала посмотреть на её маски и щедро делилась хорошим настроением с покупателями и проходящими мимо горожанами. Завидев мою Эмбер, она запрыгала и замахала маской, которую не успела вернуть на стенд:  
— Сура! Сура! Как там, на небесах?  
— Там... посредственно. Слушай, где здесь Нам? Он вроде кубучи продаёт.  
— Это тебе на следующий ряд и налево, — Накак подкрепила свои слова указывающими направление жестами. — Но ты лучше кубучи не пей!  
— Почему?   
Накак оглянулась по сторонам, поманила меня к себе, зашептала на воображаемое ухо Эмбер:  
— Очень невкусный, сура. Очень противный. Я пробовала однажды, ну и гадость.   
Я неопределённо хмыкнула. Сайя, по моему мнению, плохого бы не посоветовала, ну а то, что я не разбиралась в вопросе, а Накак на свой вкус забраковала напиток, значения имело мало. В конце концов, не нам это пить.  
Мой взгляд упал на плюшевые игрушки, находившиеся у Накак среди выставленных на продажу масок.  
— А это что такое?  
— Это? — Накак подскочила к стендам и столу с выставленным товаром, ловко подхватила одну плюшевую пирамидку с ножками и театральным движением протянула её мне на вытянутых руках. — Это... это бУхалка!  
Она топнула ногой, иллюстрируя звукоподражание «бух».  
Так вот куда меня вёл сон!   
Я приняла игрушку, пристально её рассмотрела и влюбилась с первого взгляда.   
— Я скуплю их все!  
— Сура... — Накак замялась, — они дорогие утц. Очень.   
Я готовно активировала панель быстрого управления. Озвученная юной продавщицей стоимость, однако, заставила меня крякнуть от удивления. За эти игрушки просили не кредиты. За эти игрушки просили приличное количество ресурсов, и запрошенные ресурсы имелись у меня далеко не все.  
— Давай я тебе вместо этого мусора дам сентирумов? Нитов? Кримзианов? Кредитов? Накак, милая, гупол у меня каваты едят, а ты сорок восемь селезёнок за одну игрушку требуешь. Они их вместе с селезёнками едят!  
— Я и сказала, что бухалки дорогие! — озорно развела руками Накак, судя по голосу, улыбающаяся под своей маской. — Продавались бы они за то, что у вас есть, не успевала бы шить! А так бухалки будут только у избранных! Самых работящих!  
Я недовольно забурчала, хотя не могла не признать справедливость слов хитроумной Накак. Сверившись через панель с количеством имевшихся в наличии ресурсов, я оцифровала и плюхнула на бартерный стол запрошенных светлячков, корпритовые слитки и вывалила в деловито подставленный Накак таз рыбьи внутренности.  
— Вот... на две у меня есть. Дай мне пока две. А потом куплю ещё двадцать две.   
— Обязательно, сура! — веселилась девочка, убирая рыбную селезёнку в контейнер со льдом. — Как только у тебя будет ещё двадцать два раза по сорок восемь селезёнок! Я не знаю, сколько это будет, но сколько-то много!   
Она полила себе на руки водой, обтёрла ладони об тряпицу и вручила мне две игрушки.  
— Шо-ла, сура!  
Децифровав бухалок, я повернулась было в сторону Врат, однако вспомнила про кубучи, спросила ещё раз у Накак дорогу и пошла за солярским заказом.  
По дороге до лавки Нама я раздумывала на тему того, насколько же сильный контраст составляли сытые и доброжелательные остронские дети с побитыми жизнью сиротами Фортуны. Особенный контраст составляли головы, которые у остронских детей держались на шеях, а у солярских сирот — на пружинках.  
Купив два ящика недорогого кубучи, я вернулась к Вратам. Как оказалось — лишь для того, чтобы застать в галантном спарринге Умбру и незнакомого мне Оберона. Судя по восторженным восклицаниям детей, варфреймы добродушно иллюстрировали для тех какой-то поединок.  
Сайя на площадке уже отсутствовала, а в открытый шатёр Конзу выстроилась очередь ожидающих разнарядок тэнно. Я не собиралась подписываться ни на какие миссии и попыталась пробиться к Конзу с криком «Мне только спросить!», но без очереди тэнно меня в шатёр не пустили.   
Тогда я снова пошла к Накак, потому что забыла спросить у неё самое главное.   
— Лок хеб, сура! — встретила меня девочка. — Ты так быстро поймала гупол?   
— Не, я ж забыла спросить, что это за бухалки. Ты сама придумала такие игрушки или на чём-то основывалась?  
— На бухалках и основывалась! — пританцовывала Накак, демонстрируя остановившимся у её киоска людям маски. — На Равнины Вехек новые танки привёз. Они бух, бух!   
Почесав щёку Эмбер, я повторно вернулась к Вратам. Умбра о чём-то разговаривал с Обероном, а дети старательно сражались друг с другом на импровизированных мечах. Роль одного из мечей, к моему большому веселью, выполняла высушенная тушка гуполы.  
— Умбра, идём.  
Умбра без лишних слов последовал за мной к Вратам.   
Мы зашли в тамбурный шлюз, и пока система ворот открывалась, я оцифровала и продемонстрировала Умбре игрушку:  
— Накак сказала, что на Равнинах новые танки такого вот плана. Мы обязаны их поломать.   
_«Вечно тебя тянет всё сразу поломать»_.  
— Не всё. Пойдём поглядим, что ж там за бухалки-то такие.  
Наконец Врата открылись, выпуская нас на солнечную равнину. Зелень травы и деревьев ласкала глаз. Если бы со стороны Двух Рогов не доносилось раскатистое эхо выстрелов, а далеко впереди, на противоположном берегу озера, прямо в этот момент не приземлялся десантный катер, Равнина бы производила мирное впечатление.  
Оцифровав одонату с элитроном, мы с Умброй плавно поднялись в воздух и на бреющем полёте двинулись вдоль равнины, избегая фортифицированных участков.   
  
Спустя час мы всё так же не могли найти никакой новой приписанной к таск-подразделению военной техники. То ли гринир её скрывали, то ли всех бухалок переломали за нас. Второго я опасалась намного больше.   
_«Не похоже, чтобы тут были новые танки. Есть ещё чем заняться?»_.  
— Точно, нам же жуков ловить, — вспомнила я. Активировав сканер с уже загруженным протоколом распознавания следов, мы продолжили свой путь, тщательно отслеживая процесс поиска цели.   
Я опустила сканер, остановила движение элитрона, непонимающе глядя на происходящее под нами. Из-под земли выбиралась массивная стальная глыба, выкрашенная в коричнево-зелёный маскирующий цвет.   
Глыба выбралась с удивительной для её размера резвостью, последовательно топнула закреплёнными на основании её конуса четырьмя стальными ногами, после чего земля, ближайшие камни и деревья завибрировали, задрожали от последовательных ударов неестественной силы. Сопровождаемые ритмичными бухающими звуками силовые импульсы расходились, словно круги на воде.  
— Это она! Она! Бухалка! Смотри какая милая! Она топает!!!  
_«Не вздумай спускаться»_.  
— Я хочу по ней полазить!  
Раньше, чем Умбра успел бы меня остановить, я слетела вниз, на ходу децифровывая архвинг, и в прыжке легко приземлилась на конусовидную глыбу бухалки, уцепляясь за спонсоны. Железный корпус вибрировал, гудел, подёргивался в такт переставляемым ногам. — Умбра, она ходит! Ногами!  
Умбра же моего восторга не разделял:  
_«Уберись с неё немедленно!»_.  
Но я захлёбывалась смехом, крепко вцепившись в выдвинутое из спонсона орудие и без особых проблем удерживаясь на поверхности танка. Ровно до тех пор, пока не почувствовала инерцию резкого прыжка. Эта туша прыгнула на пневматических поршнях, приземлившись столь же резко и стряхнув меня на землю. А потом, раньше, чем я успела выскочить из-под неё, танк надвинулся на меня и я увидела находящийся под его основанием пресс.   
Пресс опустился, и соматический узел отключил меня от Эмбер, оставляя в состоянии болевого шока на сидении установки переноса.   
  
То, что осталось от Эмбер, кое-как соскрёб с земли Умбра и кое-как доставил обратно на орбитер. Стараниями Риги я к тому моменту более-менее оклемалась, но всё равно находилась в омерзительном расположении духа.  
Умбра, к счастью, не стал заводить волынку про «я же говорил». Я и без него понимала, что поступила неосмотрительно и глупо. Лучше от этого не становилось ни мне, ни подключённой к установке Гельминта Эмбер. Я даже не была уверена, что её получится восстановить, настолько серьёзными оказались полученные повреждения. Возможность лишиться любимого варфрейма из-за собственного ребячества давила на совесть с неимоверной силой.  
Переход обратно до Венеры прошёл в молчании. Я сидела в соматическом узле, время от времени сползая с установки потискать игрушки. Время от времени в операторский зал приходил Умбра, играл мне на шаузине или как-то пытался подбодрить. Рига докладывал неутешительный прогресс восстановления Эмбер. В радиоэфире блеяла овца.   
Наконец мы встали на орбите Венеры.  
  
Дети труб заполонили каверну, с помощью своих ховербордов рассевшись в два ряда в высоту. Я оцифровала и водрузила перед Роки два ящика кубучи, отказавшись от настойчиво протягиваемых мне денег.   
— Это настоящее взрослое бухло? — озвучила общую мысль Роки. Я кивнула:  
— Угу, его в Сетусе любят. Иноземцы часто покупают, кубучи считается популярным алкоголем.  
Роки жадно выхватила глиняную бутылку, кое-как открыла, понюхала, попыталась скрыть гримасу.  
— Отлично!  
Девочка отпила из бутылки, нахмурилась, передала бутылку Буну. Бун попробовал напиток и передал бутылку дальше.   
— Ну и как? — спросила я, наблюдая за лицами детей. Судя по всему, кубучи никому тут не пришёлся по вкусу.  
— Не очень, — ответила Роки. — Тебе, наверное, плохое бухло продали. Нам такое не подойдёт.   
— Наверное, плохое продали, — согласилась я, благородно делая вид, что не понимаю отмазки. Децифровав забракованное кубучи, я повторно потыкала панель быстрого доступа, оцифровывая корзины остронских фруктов. — У меня вот что ещё есть, может быть, такое подойдёт?  
Дети мгновенно расхватали фрукты, и вскоре измазанные в соке мордашки дружно выражали исключительное блаженство.   
  
Как и в прошлый раз, я последовательно переместилась в целях дезинфекции домой и обратно в охраняемого Умброй Некроса. Некроса я всё так же оставила на втором этаже, рядом с ведущим в вентиляционный канал люком, и сидевший на лавке Умбра читал что-то с информационного планшета. Заметив, что мой Некрос ожил, он децифровал планшет и поднялся.   
— Им не понравилось. Я фрукты отдала.  
_«Фрукты больше подходят детям, чем пиво»_.  
Мы спустились на подъёмнике к каналу, и я остановилась в попытке понять, чего больше хочу — обратно на орбитер, посмотреть у Тиккер ящики или же снова канючить у Биза плюшевую боларолу в шляпке.  
— Куда мне это кубучи теперь деть-то?  
_«Бизнесу отдай»_.  
— А если оно и вправду плохое? — сомневалась я.  
_«Ну значит, когда будешь в Сетусе, дашь в морду этому продавцу и потребуешь денег обратно»_.  
Ободрённая резонными словами Умбры, я направилась в зал Бизнеса. Тот, сидя в торцевой части зала у своего радиоприёмника, сосредоточенно пеленговал сигнал с поверхности. Из динамиков доносились белый шум, посвистывание процесса настраивания сигнала, прерывающаяся помехами перехваченная связь ополчения Корпуса.  
Не отрываясь от своего дела, Бизнес произнёс:  
— Ну чего у вас там?  
— Я два ящика кубучи купила в Сетусе и не знаю, что с ними делать.   
— Что, не понравились? — ехидно спросил тот.   
— Я не себе покупала, — обиделась я, — я такое не пью вообще.   
— Как же я забыл, тэнно пьют только чистый спирт. Ладно, давай сюда своё кубучи. Попробую, что это такое хоть.   
Я приблизилась к его ветеринарному столу и недовольно оцифровала на столешнице ящики. Оставивший в покое приёмник Бизнес поднялся с места, открыл грудной короб с головой и взглянул на меня удивительно мягким взглядом.  
— Не мог удержаться от насмешки, не сердись уж. Знаю, что ты детям пообещала. И хорошо, что им не понравилось. Не надо им пока... такого.   
Он подошёл к столу, открыл бутылку. Я поспешно отвернулась, совершенно не желая видеть процесса дегустации, и даже приглушила передачу звука.  
Умбра потрепал меня за плечо, и я включила звук обратно и развернулась.  
— Отличное пиво, — одобрил Бизнес. — Привози ещё!  
  
Когда мы вернулись обратно на орбитер, я первым делом пошла в медотсек проверить состояние Эмбер. Варфрейм медленно и тяжело, но уверенно восстанавливался. Я погладила Эмбер по тёплой жёсткой руке, вышла обратно на техническую палубу и ушла в каюту.   
Через какое-то время туда заглянул и Умбра. Я сидела на платформе с репликой Равнин, обнимала плюшевую бухалку и разглядывала плавающих в стенном аквариуме норгов.   
_«Как там Эмбер?»_.  
— Восстанавливается.  
_«Сыграть тебе?»_.  
Я утвердительно пробурчала. Умбра прошёл мимо меня, спустился по ступенькам к иллюминатору, снял с подвеса шаузин и уселся на коврах обзорной платформы, принявшись профилактически настраивать свой инструмент.  
_«Ты всё ещё думаешь, что это был вещий сон?»_.  
— Не знаю, Умбра, — вздохнула я. — При чём тут индивидуальность, не понятно, но бух и вправду бух... Они клёвые такие.   
_«Снится тебе вечно ерунда всякая!»_ — резюмировал Умбра и взял аккорд.   
  
Разодетый в прихотливые чёрно-зелёные одежды магус сидел на прибрежном валуне, пил из тяжёлой хрустальной кружки сладкий сидр. На берегу напротив магуса сидел гончая Освежёванных, всё тело которого было изрисовано сакральными ритуальными символами.   
У ног обоих воинов катила свои воды холодная река, разделявшая на две части мир безумной луны.  
— Буханочка! — крикнул магус, и неестественное эхо подхватило слово, дробя и разнося по берегам. — Вот буханочка и всё тут!  
— От буханочки слышу! — злился гончая.   
— Нет, правда! Мне снилось, что тебя зовут не Стригвир, а Буханочка.   
— Снится тебе вечно ерунда всякая! — рявкнул Стригвир, вскочил на ноги и умчался прочь.

**Author's Note:**

> Сама шучу — сама смеюсь, или как сменить игровой ник, уржаться и на основании одного матча с Буханочкой-Стригвиром написать шесть тыщ буков по совершенно другой игре.  
> \----  
> Планировку Страты я, чтобы никого не путать, взяла от планировки обычного узла связи.


End file.
